


Nobody has to know (about these moments)

by morjens



Series: Moments [6]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship, Set After AAA's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morjens/pseuds/morjens
Summary: They have been missing this, these moments between work and free time. These moments that they don’t talk about, they are still, after all these years, silent about. Nobody knows, nobody has to know.(or: Namjoon sneaks out to meet Jackson after AAA's)





	Nobody has to know (about these moments)

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, it's me, your local jackjoon enthusiastic. Here's a little ficlet of this pair. Not betad and might contain some weird typos since english is not my native language. Leave some kudos or comments if you liked, thank you! ^^

”You think fans are frustrated?” Jackson asks while he stretches himself on the bed and watches Namjoon scroll through his work email from his phone.  
“That we didn’t talk at the stage?” Namjoon hums and shuts off the phone.  
“Yeah.” There’s light smile tugging Jackson’s lips as he rolls to lay on his side.  
“Maybe”, Namjoon says politically and puts the phone on the night stand. 

 

“You did great.” Namjoon shifts to meet Jackson’s eyes and Jackson boops his nose.  
“And you did better. You had some awards.”  
“Jackson…”  
“What? I’m just saying!”  
“We promised to not talk about those things.”  
“Uhhuh, did I manage to rile you up?” And there it is, a mischievous glint in Jackson’s eyes. Namjoon shakes his head and laughs a little.  
“You brat.”  
“Huh? I’m six months older than you, respect your older ones.”

 

“What if I don’t?” Namjoon asks, lifts his eyebrow and grins. Jackson watches the famous dimple show up.  
“I might have to fight you.”  
“Sounds terrible.”  
“Oh, it is”, Jackson rolls over to Namjoon’s side of the bed. He takes his face between his hands and plants a wet kiss to Namjoon’s forehead.  
“I surrender”, Namjoon chuckles. Jackson grins as he lowers down to meet Namjoon’s lips. Those has looked way too kissable a whole day and only now, two hours after the Asian Artist Award’s show Jackson is finally able to kiss him. 

It starts slow. They have been missing this, these moments between work and free time. These moments that they don’t talk about, they are still, after all these years, silent about. Nobody knows, nobody has to know. It’s only them and even if it means Namjoon has to silently sneak out to Jackson’s house when his producer roommate is out of town they still have it. 

 

They’ve been busy. It might be understatement but it is how it is. Their schedules have been continuously after each other’s. Comeback, comeback, tour, comeback, tour, comeback. When Jackson’s been in Korea Namjoon has been travelling around the world and the opposite. Of course, tours are great, new cities are exciting but still, coming back to home is the most exciting. And maybe they do have to schedule these meetings two months prior because Jackson’s schedule is way too hectic and Namjoon is way too busy. Holidays mean nothing in the entertainment business. Those are spent while making new music, filming new material for hungry fans who are always needing more. If they once have a vacation there’s always one saying they are slacking, maybe they themselves the most.

 

“Hush”, Jackson shushes Namjoon silent when he sees boy under him is almost about to say something.  
“But I—”  
“No talking”, Jackson is determined as he catches Namjoon’s lips on the other, more powerful kiss. Namjoon’s lips are so soft, Jackson notices. He should ask what lip products their make up noonas give them. 

 

Jackson leaves Namjoon breathless when he moves to the side of his neck. He’s careful, so careful but Namjoon’s skin is glistening so beautifully. He traces the sensitive skin with his lips, leaves a trail of soft pecks on the shoulder. Namjoon still has a shirt on so he can’t continue too far but this amount of exposed skin is enough. Enough to get drunk of Namjoon’s skin, of those little gasps he can’t deny when Jackson grinds down against him. They are way too tired to do anything more than that today but just being this close to another, having this brief moment just for them, is more than enough. Jackson doesn’t want to remember how long it’s been since they’ve been together, but it’s been long. 

They work well together. Jackson knows how to apply pressure, how to make Namjoon squirm under him as he settles above him, thighs on both side of him. Namjoon knows how to slowly slide his hands to Jackson’s ass, massage the firm skin so that Jackson is moaning against his lips. And sometimes, they focus on just kissing, just feeling other one so close, so real. They want to live in this moment, want to remember this when they have to broke apart few hours later. It’s always been like that, and it will be like that in the future. Mostly, right now, they live for a moment, they don’t want to talk about the future. Small steps at time. 

Sometimes they laugh in between, Jackson’s higher giggle mixed with Namjoon’s lower huff of laughter. There’s sparkles in their eyes as they rest their foreheads against each other’s, lips already puff and kissed red. There’s Namjoon’s hand on Jackson’s side, anchoring them both to this moment. Touches to remind them this is real, this is finally happening. 

Usually there’s no words. Maybe there was for the first time. Maybe there will be in the future. But now there is none, nothing to say because they already know. And maybe they both, in a way, are too scared to voice their dreams. Maybe they don’t want to shatter this moment with talks about future, about pressure from fans, from families, upcoming military enlistments. 

Four hours later Namjoon stands on Jackson’s hallway bundled up to his beanie and scarf. He holds his facemask on his hand, ready to put on when he leaves. He has called a taxi, it should come in any moment now. Jackson stands in front of him, hair messed up and tiredness clear in his eyes. He holds Namjoon’s mittens while Namjoon scrolls through his calendar.  
“Christmas?” he asks little pout in his lips.  
“Yeah, that would be fine.”  
“No, actually, we are coming to Hong Kong.”  
“Oh, damn, yeah. I forgot.”  
“So, in Hong Kong? Will you finally invite me to your house?”  
“Boys kinda already – I don’t know what they were planned to do. But I can always sneak you in some way.”  
“Sounds rebellious”, Namjoon chuckles, face half hidden behind his big scarf. He is wearing all black, tries to blend in to the darkness, to other people but it’s clear that he has an aura of celebrity.  
“You know me”, Jackson grins and leans in for one last kiss. 

It’s slow, both of them melting to the feeling, wanting to keep a memory of it with them. There’s going to be weeks before the next time they meet but end of the year is great because they are bound to be in the same country, even in the same place at the same time. 

“My taxi’s here.”  
“Okay, you should go. Be careful.”  
“Yeah. But I didn’t see any fans out there when I came.”  
“Yeah, I don’t think many of them know where I live.”  
“Lucky bastard.” Namjoon’s smile is little sad when he steps back from Jackson’s arms and puts his face mask on. He waves a little and then he is gone. Jackson locks the door and goes back to his bedroom. The world around them is waking up, night slowly shifted to the morning. He lies down and tries to sleep. 

Namjoon’s perfume lingers there still, as a secret Jackson never let’s anyone know.


End file.
